


How It All Began

by sunfirestrike



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Crushes, Don't Judge Me, First Kiss, High School, Idk what to tag this as, M/M, Popular guy/Emo guy, balme apple for this, jugson - Freeform, yes that is their ship name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9387554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunfirestrike/pseuds/sunfirestrike
Summary: A telling of how Jason and Jughead first started their relationship.





	

It started out small. These things always start out small right? A quick peek when Jason and his jocks passed by in the crowded hall, they caught everyone’s attention, so it wasn’t like his was suddenly noticed, right? A slight, little wonderment of what he was thinking of every once in awhile before Jughead would shake himself from his stupor and hope to whatever god was out there that Archie hadn't noticed his eyes had drifted to the ceiling, and he was now in his own little world that made Jason's honey eyes sparkle just the tiniest bit more. But then, oh but then. Jason started to notice Jughead.

It was subtle, ever so subtle, because there was just no way. No way Jason Blossom was attracted to him, no possible way. Not Jason Blossom who from the age of five had girls hanging off his arms could like him. Not Jason Blossom who could have anything he wanted at the snap of his slender fingers could like him. Not Jason Blossom, Riverdale's Red King could ever in a million years, possibly be even the slightest attracted to him. Not possible.

Little, minuscule glances whenever they were in history class. A glimpse of familiarity in his eyes when they passed each other in the hallway, even if Jughead was on the other side, completely blocked from his view and all he could spot was that gray beanie he always wore. And finally, finally, their eyes met one day, and they knew their fates were sealed in gold and blood.

*******

"Hi," It was a simple enough greeting, although Jughead doubted anything could compare to the hammer pounding away at his ribcage as Jason approach him at the dance. Jason leaned against the back of the gym wall where Jughead had taken up sanctuary for the night. Rolling his eyes ever time Archie failed to see how much Betty wanted him to ask her to dance. He froze when he heard Jason's voice, for having a crush on the guy, Jug didn't think he had ever heard him speak. His grip tightened around the red solo cup in his hand, and his fingers began to nervously tap against his thigh as he looked up to meet Jason's eyes.

"Hi," He replied. Thankful he managed not to mess up possibly the simplest word in the English language. For a hot minute, neither one said anything. Jason for once in his life didn't know how to flash a charming smile, and charm his way into Jughead's heart. They just stared at one another, eyes never leaving the other's face. It was then Jughead realized that Jason looked at him the way he used to look at Polly. And then he remembered how Polly fell apart after Jason dumped her, and he thought that maybe getting involved with someone who could hold that kind of power over someone as well organized as Polly Cooper to make them crash and burn was, perhaps not the best idea. But before he could open his mouth and make some excuse about needing to use the restroom, or just walk over to Betty and watch with her as Archie danced with some other freshman, Jason caught him off guard with a question.

"So, what's with the beanie?" Jason asked. Gesturing a finger to Jug's head while his hand still clung onto his cup full of punch that Jug was sure someone had spiked. Maybe that's why his tongue seemed to move before his brain as he spoke.

"It just reminds me of where I'm from, you know? It reminds me that no matter how far I've come, or how far I'll go, I'll always have my roots with me," He tells him, sheepishly looking down, and rubbing the back of his neck.

From there the conversation seemed to flow fairly easy, a few pitfalls, and stumbles but nothing that couldn't be recovered quickly. Around an hour later, Jason was leaning into Jughead's personal space, and he didn't mind it. What he does mind, however, was the number of people in the room with him. Jason seemed to sense his hesitance and place a hand on his arm, his charming grin taking over his face, alcohol faintly on his breath. 

"Wanna get out of here? Head over to Pop's?" Jason asked, a glint in his amber eyes that told Jughead he might be getting a little more than he bargained for when he started a conversation with the Red King of Riverdale High. Nonetheless, he nodded his head, a shy, almost bashful smile pulled at his lips. Although he would never, ever admit it, because if there was one thing Forsythe Pendleton "Jughead" Jones iii was not, it was bashful.

The night ended with a nervous, careful, back alley first kiss in the yellow light of a streetlamp. It was a just a short peck on the lips, something that in Europe could have just been considered a goodbye kiss from two close friends. But this was not Europe. And Jason Blossom very much did have a smile on his face, and a slight skip in his step as he walked away after handing Jughead his phone number.

True it was just a small peck on the lips, but it was enough to tell Jughead everything he needed to know, and it was nothing good. This could only end in destruction.


End file.
